This specification relates to word processing.
When a writer writes a word or a phrase in a word processor, the writer may desire that the word or phrase be automatically completed by the word processor. Various conventional word processors include “word complete” or “spell check” features. For example, when a writer is uncertain about the spelling of a word, the writer may write a few letters of the word based on what the writer remembers. The word processor can automatically complete the rest of the word. The word processor may use a built-in dictionary for providing the automatic completion.